Aburana
by del-kaidin
Summary: Inu Yasha comes to get Kagome and is met by her mother telling him it will be a while before Kagome can return to the Warring States Era.
1. Inu Yasha

This is not a Inu Yasha gets the bad guy story. This is a story of emotions and becoming stronger because of adversity. It is also, a tribute to all those who really have come out the other side. Why start another story when I have several going? In an email group someone was talking jokingly about rape adding drama. Also, too often it is used to get Inu Yasha and Kagome together. With her being happy and joyful days after the attack. Sorry folks this isn't one of them. You learn to live with it, but you are changed forever by it.  
  


**Aburana  
Chapter 1- Inu Yasha **

  
  
Landing at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well in Kagome's time, Inuyasha leapt to the rim of the old well. He was about to walk up the steps, with the intention of getting Kagome and taking her back to the feudal era. They had to find more jewel shards. Naraku's part was almost complete. They couldn't afford for him to complete the jewel. But a figure sitting on the steps stopped him. It was Kagome's mom, she was sitting there so still he had almost missed her. He caught the scent of sadness and tears coming from the woman. He didn't like what that could mean. "Kagome... what happened to her?"   
  
Kaiya looked at the hanyou before her. She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to scream at him it was his fault. She couldn't. it wasn't, and what was worse if he had been here, it might have made matters worse. Patting the stair she sat on she spoke, "Inuyasha, Kagome can't go back with you. Something happened.."   
  
"She's not hurt is she?" He asked panicking.   
  
"Yes and no. Sit down and I'll explain." She watched as he positioned the sword at his hip so he could sit next to her. "Inuyasha I know your time is violent. We call it the Warring States Era. While there is not as much now as there was then, we still have violence here. Other than murders and theft there is one crime that the majority... large portion of victims are women. Rape." She saw Inuyasha flinch but continued. "You are familiar with this crime."   
  
Inuyasha nodded "Hai, my mother... after father..."   
  
"I'm sorry. You will understand what I'm about to tell you. This morning on her way to school, Kagome was taken by a man." A low growl filled the mini shrine. Kaiya knew the boy was about to charge out to rescue Kagome. She placed a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention back to her. "He raped her."   
  
His hand clenched on Tetsusaiga's hilt calming the demon blood that screamed for revenge. He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, no this was worse than when Kouga had done that. Worse than feeling his brother's hand go through him. "How is she?" He hated the way his voice cracked and sounded weak.   
  
"She will be fine physically. There are rope marks on her wrist and few bruises a few other injuries that will heal in time. But no lasting scars other than those in her soul." He nodded his understanding. "I've got to get back. Come up to the house when your ready." She patted his shoulder comfortingly.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Standing he walked back to the well and prepared to leap in. Then his ear twitched catching the sound of Kagome's sobs. He couldn't go back. She needed him. He had failed her, let her be hurt. He was suppose to protect her. He'd promised to. His hands curled into fist the sharp claws cutting into the flesh of his palms. He tasted blood as his fangs pierced his lip to hold in the howl of agony. He couldn't go to her, not like this. Taking a long look at the closed door of the mini shrine he stepped off the ledge of the well, letting its magic return him to a simpler time.   
  
Miroku, and Sango sat in Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha had left not long before to get Kagome and bring her back. Kaede sat before the fire tending the stew. At the sound of a pained howl all three jumped to their feet. Miroku motioned for the women to stay put, he as well as they had recognized it as Inu Yasha. Moving through the forest he wondered what would cause the hanyou such pain. He entered the clearing to find Inu Yasha wretching. He watched as Inu Yasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned. He took an involuntary step backwards from the pain etched on his friends face. "Inu Yasha?"   
  
Inu Yasha's eyes focused on Miroku and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "Go get Sango. I don't think I can say what I need to more than once." He watched as the monk turned and ran back towards the village. It didn't take long, the well wasn't far and one look at Sango's face told him the monk hadn't explained anything.   
  
"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"I went to get Kagome her Okofuro was there waiting for me. She needed to tell me something. Kagome was on her way to skool this morning. A man took her and...." He felt the knot in his stomach return and with it the nausea. His voice dropped to a whisper "raped her." He heard Sango's gasp and Miroku's muttered curse. He paused allowing them to adjust. "I just wanted you to know. I'm going to go back and stay with her until she's ready to return." He rose and started towards the well Sango's hand on his arm stopped him.   
  
"Inu Yasha, would you try and take me with you?"   
  
He nodded and looked at the monk.   
  
Miroku shook his head. "I will inform Lady Kaede and Shippo."   
  
Settling the exterminator on his back he leapt into the well. He felt the magic rebel at the woman's presence but silently begged it to let her pass for this one trip. The magic calmed and they landed softly in the twentieth century.   
  
  
  



	2. Kagome

**Aburana  
Chapter 2 **

  
  
Her tears had ceased hours ago. She had none left. Kagome sat in a corner of her room, her knees to her chest. If she was quiet, if she didn't move maybe it would go away. Her body still ached at his rough use of it. She didn't want to talk about it. It had taken hysterics to get the police, doctors, nurses and her family to stop asking. She wanted to forget. Maybe if she could forget it would not be real. 'Yes,' she thought, 'it didn't happen to me. It was some other Kagome.' She bit her lip holding back the sobs that threatened to overtake her again.   
  
It wasn't suppose to be like that. Her first time was suppose to be beautiful. How she had fantasized about it. Inu Yasha taking her into his arms so gently. Gently brushing his lips against hers. Whispering his love to her. Not her hands tied roughly, a body covering hers, thrusting into her, ripping through her. She heard her own sobs as if from a distance.   
  
Slowly anger began to overtake the sadness. Where had he been? Where was Inu Yasha? He had promised his protection. He swore he would always protect her. As quickly as it had risen, her anger fled. No it wasn't his fault. Even had he been in this time, she would have forbidden him to follow her to school. She would have used the rosary to extract his promise not to follow. How could she ever face him again? He would smell it on her, the scent of another man. Kikyou, the dead miko was something she would never be again, a virgin. He had stolen so much from her. That man in his ski mask. She shuddered with revulsion as her mind replayed his hands upon her. He stole everything from her. Her virginity, her optimism, and her hopes. What man would want her now? Inu Yasha had once told her, that a demon would never touch a woman that smelled of another man.   
  
Everything she'd ever heard about girls who were raped ran through her mind. "The way they dress, they were asking for it." "Well if they were where they were suppose to be it wouldn't have happened." "She probably enjoyed it." "She wanted it to happen." The voices overlapped in her head. None of them were true. She had been in her school uniform. Where she was suppose to be. She had hated it. She never wanted it.   
  
Questions raced through her mind. Would her friends shun her? Would they think her a slut? What about her friends in the past? Sango, might understand. Miroku could she face his advances? Shippo, what would the young kit think of her? Somehow she never questioned Kaede's understanding. That the elder miko would she knew.   
  
Wincing she stood and walked gingerly to her desk. Instead of the usual school books and notebooks, there was now a manila folder and pill bottles. Opening the folder she took out the card on top. She looked at the card for a long moment, placing it back she closed the folder. Lifting one of the bottles she carefully read the instructions. She placed it back on the desk and lifted the second, giving it the same careful inspection. Keeping it in her hand she walked to the bathroom and got a glass of water. Returning to her room she sat on her bed. She opened the bottle and emptied it into her hand. She placed them in her mouth and drank the water swallowing them. This was best, she wouldn't be an embarrassment to the family this way, she thought laying down.   
  
Kaiya softly opened the door to Kagome's room. "Kagome?" she questioned softly. Seeing the girl asleep on the bed she almost left until the empty pill bottle on the floor caught her eye. "Grandpa! Call for an ambulance!"   
  
At the well house Inu Yasha had just landed at the top of the well with Sango when he heard the scream. Sango dropped from his back "Go!" She need not have bothered. As soon as her weight had left his back the hanyou was gone.   
For those curious as to the title: Aburana means Rape. 


	3. Inu Yasha

**Aburana  
Chapter 3 - Inu Yasha  
  
**

Inu Yasha bounded into Kagome's room, he took in the scene quickly. Her mother was shaking her screaming her name. He knew Kagome was a heavy sleeper but something was wrong. Her mother explained quickly what had happened and left him to try and revive the girl. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he lifted Kagome into his arms and walked down the stairs carefully. Reaching the main room he sat in a chair holding her, whispering to her. "Come on Kagome. Don't give up. It doesn't matter to me. It wasn't your fault. Please wake up." In the distance he heard a siren approaching.   
  
A knock on the door and two men entered followed by Sango. The men took Kagome from his arms and laid her on the ground. Only the scent of medicine coming from them and Kaiya's hand on his shoulder stopped the growl that threatened. He watched as they placed white circles with wires on them on her chest. They looked at a box watching a light jump up and down slowly. They placed a clear mask over her face. They placed her on a bed with wheels and started to push it quickly out the door.   
  
He followed them out. Behind him he heard Sango introducing herself. He watched as they placed Kagome in a large red and white box. One stayed in the back with Kagome while the other went to the front and got in. The box roared and started away. He looked back to see Kaiya motioning him to come with her. Without thinking he placed the cap on his head covering his ears. He followed her to a smaller box and got in with her and Sango. They followed the red and white box's path. Finally they stopped at a large building. Getting out he walked towards the door. He leapt back when it opened by itself, he sniffed but could not smell any magic or youkai near. Kaiya pointed up at a red light and said something. He saw her lips move, but for some reason his ears weren't working. He let her take his hand and he walked inside with her. She motioned for him to sit and he complied. He watched as she went up to a woman behind a low wall and got a board. With one of those thin quills like Kagome used she started to write stuff. He recognized the kanji for Kagome's name. Turning he saw Sango sitting silently beside him, the scent of her fear strong.   
  
Sounds began to reenter his ears, softly at first then gaining volume. "It will be ok Sango. This is where the healers are." He explained. Sango nodded.   
  
The waiting stretched out. People came in and left. Finally a man came to the door "Higurashi family." He called his eyes searching the room. The three of them walked up to the healer. "Higurashi?" They nodded and he continued. "She'll make it. We were lucky, very lucky. We pumped her stomach and put her on IV's. Since this was an attempted suicide she will have to stay for observation. May I speak with you privately?" He asked meeting Kaiya's eyes. She nodded. They walked through the double doors. Sango quirked an eyebrow silently asking if he could still hear them. He nodded his ears twitching under the cap. "I noticed your daughter was brought in earlier this morning and a rape kit was done. Attempted suicide is not uncommon. I am going to set up a consult with one of the staff psychologist and would recommend locating a psychologist to start some counseling and also contacting one of the many victim support groups. I take it the young man is her boyfriend?" His voice paused for a moment then continued, "I don't want to alarm you but most rapes are committed by persons known to the victim. Usually a boyfriend or ..."   
  
"I would NEVER harm Kagome." Inu Yasha snarled glaring at the man pinned to the wall before him. Turning he met Kaiya's eyes at the feel of her hand on his shoulder. She had forgotten the hanyou's strength, speed and hearing.   
  
"Inu Yasha, go check on Kagome." Kaiya watched as the hanyou released the doctor and sniffed the air. He started down the hall. "Doctor, I am aware of the statistics, however I know for a fact Inu Yasha was not my daughters attacker. He has been away on a trip and only arrived back in Tokyo this afternoon. Also, I just learned this, his mother was raped after his father died."   
  
"Then I owe the boy an apology." The doctor said, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry to hear about his mother. It will help him understand some of what she is going through."   
  
Inu Yasha stopped listening. He was to busy staring at the girl on the bed. The white circles were still on her with wires going to a box that had the same jumping light as the small one at the shrine. A clear tube stretched from a clear bag to the back of Kagome's hand. The mask no longer covered her face but a gray stain covered her lips.   
  
Ripping a section of his white yukata sleeve he found the sink and wet it. Seeing a crescent shaped basin he filled it with water. Carefully he cleaned the stain from her face. He saw her flinch at his touch. "It's me Kagome." He saw the tears fill fall from her tightly closed eyes and continued speaking softly to her. Unaware of the two women in the door. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, like I promised. I'm going to stay with you until you're feeling well enough to return and see Shippo, Miroku and Kaede. Sango's here. She wanted to come see you and the well let her through." He spoke softly. With gentle strokes he continued washing her face with the cloth. Every so often he would dip the cloth in the basin of water. "I know you don't think I'll understand, but I do. I'll tell you one day how, but not today. Just know that I'm here and I won't leave."   
  



	4. Back To Normal?

**Aburana  
Chapter 4 - Return to normal?**

  
  
Inu Yasha stood at the door of the room she was in. She closed her eyes wanting him to think her asleep. Then the rip of fabric and running water reached her ears. As the cool cloth touched her lips she flinched. He was being so gentle, so kind. She heard his voice, so unlike most of the times they spoke, it was gentle and soothing. She didn't want to be soothed. Didn't anyone realize that she was filthy? Covered in a filth that would never wash off. No amount of soap and water would ever remove it from her soul.   
  
That had been three days ago. Today would be her first day back to school. Her mother had wanted her to stay home, but Kagome had insisted she just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. Now she stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the road. Souta had disappeared into the mass of people making their way to their destinations. 'What if he is down there? What if he does it again?' Her mind questioned over and over again.   
  
He watched her stand at the top of the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and return to the past. There he could use all his abilities to protect her and keep her safe. Moving slowly, he made his way to her side and took the backpack from her gently. "I'll walk you there."   
  
Kagome turned when he spoke. "You don't have to Inu Yasha."   
  
"I want to." He started down the steps and turned, holding out one clawed hand he waited. After several silent moments she took it. Together they silently made their way to the school.   
  
As they walked, she watched him. His eyes never stopped moving, watching everything. Not with the curiousness he usually displayed in her time, but the wariness he wore while hunting shards. As the passed the spot where she had been grabbed she shuddered and froze. He stopped waiting, his golden eyes full of concern. With a shuddering breath she took a step forward continuing.   
  
As they neared the school, four figures separated themselves from the masses moving towards her. As they came closer she recognized her best friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayume, and Hojo. At seeing the boy she took a step closer to Inu Yasha. Sensing her fear, he took her hand squeezing gently.   
  
"Kagome, I'm glad you're feeling better." Hojo said, "Who's your friend?" he held out his hand, "I'm Hojo."   
  
Taking the hand as Souta had taught him, Inu Yasha returned the hand shake. "I'm Inu Yasha." He answered.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Turning his attention back to Kagome, Hojo stepped closer to her. He was surprised by her step closer to the white haired boy. "Ummm Kagome may I speak with you a moment?" She nodded and stepped away from Inu Yasha, following Hojo. Stopping at the gate she waited for him to say what ever it was. "I heard what happened," He stepped towards her his hand going to her shoulder.   
  
Kagome jumped back from the motion, fear filling her. It wasn't Hojo before her, it was him. Suddenly familiar arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The warm scent of earth, forest and clear mountain springs filled her. Looking up she relaxed in the hanyou's arms.   
  
"Shhh... I'm still here. I promised I wouldn't leave you." His voice comforted her. His instincts warred with his mind. He wanted to beat the boy senseless for scarring her, but he knew it wasn't him that caused her scent to fill with fear. "Do you want to go back to the shrine, Kagome?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to stay?" She nodded. "Ok, I'll stay." He released her and pointed to a tree in the school courtyard. "I'll be there all day. If you need me just yell." He watched as she walked slowly into the building. Looking at the boy he inclined his head, Hojo took the hint and followed him. "You said you knew what happened?" Hojo nodded. "Good, I can't see everything. Keep an eye on her for me?" He hated admitting to this human boy, who under normal circumstances he would consider a rival, a weakness. Asking for help guarding Kagome was something he had never done before, but her safety was more important than his pride.   
  
Hojo looked into the strange boy's golden eyes and saw something deep within them. Guilt, fear, anger and something that made him agree, concern. "You love her don't you?" He asked.   
  
Without thought Inu Yasha answered, "I'd die for her." Turning his head to watch Kagome enter the school he sighed, "If I could I would tear the man who attacked her limb from limb and feed him to the nearest youkai."   
  
Hojo flinched but understood the anger, "And, I would help ... even if there are no such things as youkai. I've got to go. I'll keep an eye on her." Hojo's eyes widened as Inu Yasha leapt easily to a branch near the top of the tree.   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha left the school at lunch. She sat in the exam room waiting on the doctor wearing only a sheet and a hospital gown. It seemed like hours since the nurse left her alone in the room to undress, finally the doctor entered.   
  
Smiling gently the doctor made her way to the small stool at the end of the table. "Ok Kagome, I need you to put your feet in the stirrups and then slide down to the edge of the table." As Kagome complied the doctor spoke softly to her nurse. "That's good. Now the first thing your going to feel is my finger."   
  
As soon as the doctor's hand touched her the exam room faded away. She was back in the alley, her hands tied roughly together with rope. His tie stuffed in her mouth. Her skirt thrown up, her panties ripped off of her. His hand touching her. She screamed and the exam room returned. The nurse was holding her hand, the doctor calling her name over and over again.   
  
"Kagome, we needed to do this exam to make sure everything is healing all right. I'm all done. Come on sit up. Everything is healing fine, no permanent damage. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed. Your mother is in the waiting room, and I want to speak with her for a few minutes then I'll be right back."   
  
After they had left Kagome dressed quickly. Sitting back on the table she began to shake, again the time stretched until her mother and the doctor reentered the room.   
  
"OK, as I told you, everything is healing fine. The flashback you had is to be expected and nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you are getting counseling. Which is good. I suggested to your mother and I'm going to say it to you as well. You need to contact a victims support group. They will help you through this. I know you want to just forget it, pretend it didn't happen. But you can't and it did." Patting her shoulder the doctor continued, "I want you back in two weeks."   
  



	5. Healing Begins

**

Aburana  
Chapter 5 - Healing begins

**   
  
Kagome sat on her bed, hugging her legs against her chest, her chin rested on her knees. Inu Yasha had just left to return Sango to the Warring States Era. Sango was the first, she thought. The first to leave. Inu Yasha most likely wouldn't return. Why would he? He had the pure and virginal Kikyou. What would he want with a tainted, unpure, stupid girl like her. But maybe he would come back, Kikyou couldn't sense the jewel shards. Inu Yasha still needed her for that, at least. For now that was enough reason to live.   
  
Sango had tried so hard to get her to talk. She didn't know why she couldn't talk with Sango, they had shared everything. Their secret passions for the houshi and hanyou that they traveled with. The fears that Naraku would win. Yet, Kagome did not want to share this with the taijiya. It was still to much of a raw open wound. She only had to look in the mirror to see the busies from his slaps, at her wrist to see the raw skin that the rough rope had left. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being pregnant, before releasing her the hospital had given her the "morning after" pill.   
  
A soft knock on her door, pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." She called, thinking it was her mother. Her eyes widened as Inu Yasha walked through the door. "Inu Yasha? You came back."   
  
"Of course I did, Kagome. I said I would stay with you until you felt like returning. I just had to take Sango home." He smiled softly, his heart clenched at the scent of her unshed tears. Her mother had told him what happened in the doctor's office, while Sango had said her good-byes. The burning rage and desire for revenge burned in him, yet he had no way of finding who had hurt her. "Do you remember what I told you at the hos-pi-tall?"   
  
"Hospital." She corrected automatically.   
  
Inwardly he smiled, there she was his Kagome. "Hospital." He repeated. "Do you remember?" She shook her head. He crossed the room and sat at the foot of her bed. "I told you, it didn't matter to me. That understood what you were going through. That I would tell you why one day."   
  
It didn't matter to him? She questioned, but he had told her that no demon would touch a woman who had lain with another man. "Don't lie to me Inu Yasha. I remember what you said about ..."   
  
"Demons not touching a woman who had lain with a man?" He kept his eyes focused on the wall across from him. "You did not willingly accept that beast. What he did to you... I've seen before." His head dropped slightly, his hair obscuring it from her gaze. "I was very young, a little older than Shippo. My Father was dead, Sesshomaru had evicted us from his home. For awhile we lived with my jiichan, after his death we moved to a small village. One of the soldiers began following Mother and I. One night" He paused and took a shuddering breath, "He came to our hut. I couldn't stop him, I was to little, to weak. He did that to my Mother." He turned to face her, his golden eyes meeting her azure ones. "So I do understand. As far as I'm concerned it changes nothing." He stood and turned to leave, "I'll let you rest. I just wanted you to know I was back."   
  
Kagome sat starring at his back. "Gomen nasi, Inu Yasha." she whispered. He spun to face her. "For your Mother, for thinking you wouldn't understand." The tears began to fall, "I ... I was on my way to school..." She began, almost instantly she felt herself pulled into his warm embrace. "I was a bit hungry and there was a small store I could get something to eat at. I was checking to see how much yen I had with me, when I felt his arm around my waist and cover my mouth. Why didn't anyone else see?" She paused and looked into his eyes, he shrugged. "I fought him that was when he punched me." She put her hand to the still healing bruise at her temple. "I think I might have passed out for a while. The next thing I remember was my wrist being tightly tied above my head and a tie, it's what business men wear with their suits, being shoved in my mouth. He used a knife to cut off my panties." She buried her face in his shoulder but continued to speak. "He slapped me again, I think that was when my lip was split. He kept saying "How do you like this, bitch."   
  
Inu Yasha seethed as she continued. He also swore to never call her bitch again or anything that might sound like it. A soft rumble began in his chest, try as he might he couldn't contain the growl that grew as her words continued.   
  
"I passed out at some point. Because the next thing I remember was lying in an alley." Her tears ran down her cheeks. So wrapped up in her own despair she didn't notice that not all the tears falling onto her hand were hers.   
  
From the door Kaiya, watched as Inu Yasha held Kagome and cried with her. They would make it through this ordeal together, of that she had no fear. Doctors, Psychiatrist, Social Workers, and Police had tried to get her daughter to talk about her attack. Yet, it was the rude, arrogant, jerk hanyou from a time long passed that had broken through her defenses. Closing the door she left the two alone to deal with their pain.   
  
  
  



	6. Inuyasha's Guilt

**Aburana  
Chapter 6  
  
**

From the roof tops, golden eyes followed every movement of one girl as she made her way to school. She had said she wanted to go by herself. That she thought she was ready. So he had agreed. Agreed to let her walk to school by herself, promised even. A smirk crossed his face, 'Yes, Kagome. I promised to let you WALK to school by yourself. But not that I wouldn't follow.' As much as he hated the monk his sometimes literal interpretations of promises was useful   
  
As quickly as the smirk had lit his features it disappeared. Twice he had failed. Twice a woman he loved had been victimized. It didn't matter to him that the first he had only been a pup, with milk teeth and claws not yet tough. It didn't matter that the second had happened in an era he should never have reached. He silently thanked his father for his demon blood. It was the only thing, other than Higurashi-sama's coffee, that allowed him to continue to function. The nightmares had returned. His mother's violet eyes full of tears. Her screams of pain But, now a new set of eyes joined. Storm grey eyes filled with tears and accusations.   
  
Had it only been two days? Two days since he told her, what he had never told anyone. Two days since she had told him what that filth had done to her. He could still feel her tears against his skin. Never, never would he allow his guard to drop again. He didn't care how many times she said the word. He would, he promised himself, follow her, guard her, defend her, in her time as in his.   
  
As she passed one alley, she froze for a second. The wind brought him the scent of her fear. Looking carefully, he realized this was the same alley she had always moved closer to him. This was where it had happened. She moved on, and he continued promising to investigate the alley further.   
  
As she reached the school grounds he saw her girl friends come up to her. In a crowd she was safe. He saw the boy. Leaping to the ground he landed softly, the harsh gasp made him look. "Gomen." He said to the old woman. Moving quickly to the boy's side, "Quiet." he whispered harshly when the boy would have said something. Pulling him out of the school yard Inuyasha stopped.   
  
Hojo looked again at the strange silver-haired boy. He remembered the boy's answer to his question of loving Kagome. "I would die for her." What a simple eloquent statement. It had been at that moment Hojo had realized what he felt for Kagome wasn't love, it was his natural desire to protect those hurt. Kagome's illnesses and her kindness had made him think that he loved her, but no he wouldn't die for her. "Hi." he said when the iron grip finally released his arm.   
  
"Yea, look I won't be in the school yard today. Kagome doesn't even know I followed her. If something happens, use this." Inuyasha handed him a small whistle. "I'll be here before you can put it away."   
  
Hojo looked down at the whistle and frowned, "A dog whistle? You won't be able to hear that."   
  
"Oh I'll hear it." Inuyasha saw the boy's disbelieving look. "Good hearing runs in my family."   
  
Hojo nodded "Ok then. By the way my name is Hojo." He held out his hand.   
  
Taking the hand Inuyasha, "Inuyasha."   
  
Hojo was amazed at the grip and the calluses on the boys hands. "Nice to meet you. I need to get in to class. I'll whistle if there is any trouble." Turning he took a few steps toward the school and then wanting to ask again about the boy's name he turned. The street was empty. No sign of the silver haired boy was around.   
  
As soon as Hojo had turned, Inuyasha leapt back to the roof tops. Quickly he made his way to the alley. Checking that no one was near he dropped to the ground. Never in his life had he searched an area so completely. The sun made it's long trek across the sky and still he searched. Sniffing each and every inch. hoping for the slightest hint of a scent of Kagome. Nothing, nowhere was there even the trace of her scent. It had been to long, the trail had gone cold.   
  
Moments later on a roof top across from the school, a figure sat watching. His legs pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, silver-white hair lifting in the breeze. No one saw the tears that fell from amber eyes, or the shudders that coursed through him. How he silently wished, Goshinki, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Gotenmaru or even Naraku would appear before him. Something, someone to sink his claws and fangs into. But, no one appeared and so he sat watching and waiting.   
  



	7. One Step Back

**Aburana  
Chapter 7**

  
  
Kagome was proud of herself. She had made the long walk to school by herself. Some of her confidence was slowly returning. Inuyasha's constant companionship and reassurances were helping more than she was willing to admit. Though she did wonder when her arrogant jerk hanyou had become the caring gentle young man who she saw now. Perhaps he had always been there. She smiled at the thought.   
  
Looking up she realized the school toughs had surround her. "Excuse me." She said trying to step past them.   
  
"But, Higurashi it's been what a week? You must be aching for a man again by now." Their leader said pushing her back.   
  
"No." she whispered stepping back only to realize they had cornered her in a seldom used section of the school yard. "Please, just let me go." She begged.   
  
"Oh, now why would we do that. We know how much girls like you want it. I mean you went out and found some stranger on the street didn't you." The boy continued, as he and his friends closed in on her. "Why pretend? Huh Higurashi? We know what you want... Just be quiet and we'll take care of you."   
  
Shaking her head violently, tears began to fall down her cheeks as she tried to fight them off.   
  
Across the school yard Hojo, saw them cornering Kagome. His first instinct was to dash to her defense, but there were so many of them. Reaching into his pocket he pulled the whistle. "Hope this works." Putting it to his lips he blew.   
  
On the roof top Inuyasha's head snapped up at the whistle. His ears swiveling, verified the direction the sound came from. With a powerful leap he landed on the schools wall, another leap and he was next to Hojo. The school boy didn't even have to explain, Inuyasha's nose had all ready scented Kagome's fear and tears. Seeing the huddle of boys from where he scented her, he moved.   
  
Hojo had jumped at the sudden appearance of Inuyasha at his side. He opened his mouth to explain only to hear a very canine like growl coming from the young man beside him. Hojo watched as the strange boy moved forward his gate was a smooth roll of feet, no motion wasted, shoulders, arms and hands were loosened with an almost missed shake. Unbidden came the image of fighters in some of the shows he watched came to Hojo's mind. His comparison was confirmed when with a twisting leap, the boy disappeared into the center of the group.   
  
Hearing a growl, Kagome's hope raised for a moment before crashing to the ground when she remembered Inu Yasha wasn't here, he was waiting back at the shrine. She was about to give into the panic when suddenly, he was between her and the boys who threatened her. Relief flooding through her she moved to lean against his back.   
  
Golden eyes studied each of the ones that had dared threaten her. Catching and holding the eyes of each boy he growled low in warning. Most understood the message and disappeared into the school yard to mingle with the students who were blissfully unaware of the situation. Eventually only three remained, the leader and the two who had stood closest. Inuyasha felt Kagome's trembling as she leaned heavily into his back. His ears flicked forward and back in agitation, catching the soft sniffs from the girl. His nose was assaulted with the scent of her tears, fears and the boys arousal. "Leave." He finally managed to say.   
  
"Go away, this doesn't concern you. What are you suppose to be anyway? Shooting some television show or movie? This doesn't concern you." The leader sneered. "The girl is nothing but a whore. She wants it... she's just putting on a show. You know...ack.." The boy suddenly found himself suspend by the collar of he uniform.   
  
Inuyasha's growl deepened and grew louder. Turning his gaze to the two on either side he repeated his earlier command. This time the two obeyed. "Kagome go over to Hojo, I'll be back in a bit. We," He shook the boy in his grip to indicate who he was speaking of, "need to have a little private talk."   
  
Kagome nodded, but stopped before leaving, "Don't kill him."   
  
Inuyasha nodded, "He didn't touch you. So he'll live." Bending his knees he leapt into the air landing easily on the school roof. Lightly he tossed the boy from him. "First, Kagome is not what you called her. Second, she does not want it. Third she was not putting on a show. Fourth. I'm not from some movie. Fifth Thank you for giving me the opportunity to get this out of my system." His fist connected with the school bully's stomach doubling him over. "Get up." Inuyasha circled the now prone boy.   
  
The boy looked up, he hadn't braced for the punch. It hadn't looked like the silver haired boy was putting anything behind the punch. Yet never had he been hit so hard. He staggered to his feet.   
  
Inuyasha continued his circling of the boy as he regained his feet. "Ever seen a girl after she was raped asshole?" He watched the boy braced himself hands on his knees. "I've seen it twice. The first time was my Okufuro. The second time was Kagome. Nothing about it makes a girl want anything from a man." He smacked the boys head sending him back to the pavement. "Only a sick pathetic excuse for a man, would ever find something satisfying about a woman's terror and pain. How would you feel boy? Your mother held down, as someone stronger forced himself on her? How about your sister? What if it was her?" He smacked the boy just as he regained his feet, once again the boy fell to the ground. "Would you want your little friends to 'help her out'?" He watched as the boy began to shake his head. "So you can learn." Lifting him by the neck he carried him to the edge, dangling him over it, "Tell your friends, next time they threaten Kagome.... I will kill them. These ain't for show." He held his claws before the stunned boys face. "Sankon Tetsusou." He watched as the boy noticed the new deep claw marks in the bricks surrounding one of the air conditioning units. Forcing the boy to meet his gaze he calmly stepped off the roof.   
  
Kagome watched from Hojo's side as Inuyasha landed with his usual ease and released the boy. Who immediately crumpled to his knees. She ran to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tears drenching the fire rat kimono. "Arigato, Inuyasha. Arigato. I want to go home." She felt his arm sweep her legs up and balance her in his arms.   
  
"I'm taking her home, tell whoever needs to know." Inuyasha told Hojo as he passed.   
  



	8. Going Home

**Aburana  
Chapter 8 **

  
  
He walked slowly through Tokyo, not minding the stares of it's inhabitants. Words of comfort and reassurance fell softly from his lips as Kagome hid her face in his neck, her soft sobs torturing his soul. The red Torii of the Sunset Shrine rose in the distance, growing closer with each of his careful steps. With the same careful gait he climbed the stairs to the shrine, stopping at the door to her house. "Home," he said putting her down.   
  
"No," she sobbed, wrapping her arms tighter about his neck. "I want to go home, back through the well. Back where there are no men in business suits that grab school girls and.... Back where there are no school boys who think that it's ok to.... Where no one knows what happened. Where I can forget it ever happened. Please Inu Yasha."   
  
He pushed her away gently to look at her. Amber eyes studied her face for a long moment, the tear streaks down her cheeks, the slight tremble of her chin as she held back the latest batch of sobs. A clawed hand coming up to cup her soft cheek, he nodded. "Hai, I will take you back home." He watched as a smile touched her lips, the first he'd witnessed since that awful day. "Go pack your things." As she turned from him to run into the house, he called, "Oi, don't forget the raman."   
  
After she disappeared into the house he moved quickly to the mini-shrine and leaped down the well. It didn't take long to find the monk as he was resting against the ancient structure. "Inuyasha, you're back. I take it..." Miroku's voice faded off as he was lifted by his robes.   
  
"She's coming back, non of your lechery monk. You will treat her as a brother or I will rip something you value from your body. Do we understand one another?" He asked harshly. At Miroku's frantic nod, Inuyasha released him. "A gang of boys, at her skool attacked her today." He offered as explanation.   
  
Miroku placed a hand on his friends shoulder, letting the gesture show his understanding. "I'll get Sango and Shippou. We will wait for you to return, I take it we should not mention what happened?"   
  
Inu Yasha nodded, "If Kagome wants to talk about it that's ok. I don't think she will though. I've got to get back to her.'   
  
"Go." Miroku watched as the hanyou leapt into the well. Slowly he walked back to the village, he had now witnessed what Sango had told him. Inu Yasha had always been protective of Kagome, now it was at a fever's pitch. Even at their first meeting Inu Yasha had never laid a hand on him, but the look in his eyes as he'd said, 'non of your lechery.' Miroku had seen the demon blood take over his friend turning him into little more than a killing machine. He would rather face a demon Inu Yasha than the hanyou who had held him moments before.   
  
"You smell like Inu Yasha." a voice from around his knees called him from his thoughts.   
  
Looking down at the kitsune, Miroku nodded. "Hai, he came to tell us, he and Kagome are returning today. He ask that we not mention what happened to her."   
  
"I won't." the kit promised. When they informed Sango and Kaede of Inu Yasha's request both women agreed, that it was best to allow Kagome to discuss the attack in her own time. With Kirara walking beside them the mismatched four made their way to the well to wait for the return of the heart of their group.   
  
Their wait wasn't long, as soon a huge yellow back pack flew from the mouth of the well. Shippo leaped back as it landed in the spot he'd been standing. As their eyes returned to the well, they saw standing on the rim the hanyou and the miko from the future. Kaede was the first to break the silence, "Welcome back child." Kagome stepped down and into the elder miko's arms. Sobs racked her small frame as it was encompassed in a grandmotherly hug.   
  



End file.
